


His Contact Name is What?

by Pegasive



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Naegiri - Freeform, One Shot, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sexual References, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasive/pseuds/Pegasive
Summary: "You still have your dad's contact name as daddy? How old are you?" Junko asked looking at Kyoko.Everyone looked at the detective and Byakuya smirked."Her father issues are quite concerning aren't they." Byakuya said smiling.Kyoko ignored them and answered her phone."Hey Makoto, what do you need?" Kyoko said with a straight face.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	His Contact Name is What?

It was 6:00 PM and the students of Class 78 were all in the dining room eating. They sat at their usual long table and the students all chatted aimlessly. Taka had suggested that all his classmates come together for dinner at least once a week at the dining hall. Currently, 15 out of the 16 students were at the table. The only one missing was Class 78's Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi.

"Hey guys," Hina said addressing everyone at the table, "I just realized that Makoto isn't here."

At her words, everyone at the table began looking around for the little brunette.

"Hina's right. Makoto isn't here." Leon said after looking around.

"Well wherever can he be? It is unlike him to miss our weekly dinner meetings." Celeste inquired while sipping her tea.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!! WE ALL MADE A PROMISE!!" Taka shouted getting angry.

"Relax bro, I'm sure he'll be here. He's probably running late or something." Mondo said as he put his arms around Taka.

"Well shouldn't one of us call him?" Junko said getting upset. "How dare he decide not to show up. Am I... the great Junko Enoshima... not good enough for him?"

Mukuro sighed.

"I doubt he's ignoring us Junko. It's probably what Mondo said... he's just late or something."

"Well still... being late is still unacceptable!! I will call him and give him a harsh wording!" Taka said as he grabbed his phone out to call Makoto.

"Oh I feel bad for Makoto... he's gonna have to deal with Taka now." Hiro said sighing.

The students at the table waited patiently as Taka called Makoto. But after a few rings, the call went to voicemail.

"This is odd... why isn't Makoto answering his phone?" Sakura asked.

"C-Could it be... could something bad have happened to him??" Sayaka asked with worry.

"I doubt that." Byakuya said as he was reading a book. "His phone likely ran out of battery or something."

"Whoa Byakuya actually listened to us... that's a first!" Leon said in shock.

"Hmmmm... perhaps he listened to us because we were talking Mr. Naegi. I see... Mr. Togami must have a crush on Mr. Naegi!" Hifumi shouted pointing at Byukuya.

"W-What?? M-Master w-would n-never like a s-servant like M-Makoto... h-he l-loves me and o-only m-me!" Toko shouted.

Byakuya groaned and continued to read his book.

"Well umm I'm getting pretty worried... should we call the police?" Chihiro said timidly.

"We don't need to."

Everyone turned their heads to the one who just spoke. That voiced belonged to a quiet and lavender-haired girl known as Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective.

"What do you mean we don't need to?" Hina asked confused.

"Makoto is out helping one of our upperclassmen with something. Something about getting stuff to perform a concert."

"Oh that's a relief." Sayaka said sighing. "But wait how did you know that Kyoko?"

"He told me." Kyoko simply said with a blank face.

"He didn't tell any of us that!" Taka shouted.

Kyoko shrugged and went back to eating her ramen. Taka was about to shout again, but was interrupted by a loud ringing noise. That noise was a ringtone, specifically a ringtone from Kyoko's phone.

Kyoko went to grab her phone which was laying in front of her, but before she could pick it up, Junko snatched it away from her.

"Wow you really have your dad's contact name as Daddy? Oh my god, how old are you?" Junko asked laughing at Kyoko.

Everyone soon stood up and went to look at Kyoko's phone, which in fact did have someone named "Daddy" calling her.

"Damn her father issues are quite concerning aren't they." Byakuya smirked.

Kyoko ignored them and went and snatched her phone from Junko. 

"Hey Makoto, what do you need?" Kyoko said with a straight face.

At that moment, everyone that table had their jaws dropped.

"Hmmm... okay... don't worry I got your food already." Kyoko said, oblivious to her classmates' insane reactions.

"Yeah it's your favorite." Kyoko said before subtlety laughing. "Hmm okay I'll see you soon." 

Kyoko then hung up the call and saw that all of her classmates were looking at her.

"What?" Kyoko asked confused by the silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" Junko shouted looking at Kyoko in shock. This was followed by other shouts of many of the other ultimates. Hiro looked like he saw a ghost and Sayaka and Mukuro were looking at the ground in sheer shock and anguish.

"WHY IS MAKOTO'S CONTACT ON YOUR PHONE DADDY??" Hina shouted, her face full of shock.

"I...I...I..." Sayaka muttered.

"So it seems like Mr. Naegi and Miss. Kirigiri are doing very naughty things hehehe... WAIT WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" Hifumi shouted in sudden realization.

"It's not what it looks like..." Kyoko said sighing.

"What do you mean? It looks like you two are fucking and that you call Makoto 'daddy'!"" Hiro shouted while screeching.

"Damn I never thought Makoto would be the dominant type, or that you'd be the submissive." Junko said laughing eagerly.

At that statement, both Sayaka and Mukuro blushed. The idea of calling Makoto _daddy_ was very tempting in both their minds.

Then, before any of the other students could ask Kyoko any more questions, he suddenly appeared.

"Ahh so sorry I'm late guys!" Makoto shouted as ran into the dining hall. "I had to help Ibuki set up some stuff for her concert."

Makoto then sat down next to Kyoko and noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"What's up guys?" Makoto asked confused.

"Dude... when were you gonna tell us that you and Kyoko are having sex together?" Leon asked.

"I-... w-what?" Makoto said shocked.

"D-Don't p-play dumb! W-We all k-know you t-two are d-doing it-t." Toko shouted.

"Yeah and you guys are pretty kinky too." Junko said smiling mischievously. "Especially with Kyoko calling you _daddy_."

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Makoto said looking at Junko confused.

"Don't play dumb with us! We know your name on Miss Kirigiri's phone is Daddy, so you might as well admit it!" Hifumi shouted.

Makoto didn't reply and just sat in his seat thinking. Finally, he responded.

"Ohhhhhhhh I see now. Guys it's a whole misunderstanding!"

"What?" Hina said confused.

"Oh thank god." Sayaka said with a sigh of relief. Then she noticed everyone was looking at her and she blushed.

"What do you mean by misunderstanding?" Taka asked.

"Well umm see the phone I have isn't mine." Makoto said.

"What do you mean it isn't yours?" Sakura inquired.

"Well I might have... umm... broken my phone the other day... so while I wait for my new phone to be shipped over here, I'm using this one." 

"Wait how'd you break your phone dude?" Mondo asked.

"Oh I uhh... I accidentally left it in the freezer and now it won't turn on at all." Makoto said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"W-What... h-how... never mind." Leon said sighing.

"Is that even possible?" Celeste asked with an eyebrow raised.

"His luck sure is unpredictable." Byakuya said not taking his eyes off his book.

"Wait that still doesn't explain why Kyoko has your contact name as 'Daddy'." Hina said.

"Oh that's because this was Kyoko's dad's old phone." Makoto said.

"Wait so you're telling me the headmaster gave you his old phone?!!"

"Yeah." Makoto said with a blank face. "Is there something weird about that?"

"YES!! It is... ugh never mind." Hiro said sighing. "You're so weird sometimes."

"Like you're one to talk." Celeste scoffed.

"Oh so that means Makoto and Kyoko didn't have sex?" Chihiro nervously said.

"I guess so..." Junko said pouting. "Dang and things were getting interesting."

"But you know what this means?" Byakuya said taking his eyes off his book.

"What?" Mukuro said curious.

"This means that Kyoko does indeed have father issues. After all, she does have his phone number down as _Daddy._ That is clearly a sign of father issues when I see it." Byakuya said smirking at Kyoko.

Kyoko scowled at the heir. As one of the smartest and wisest people in their class, Kyoko is naturally seen as a threat to Byakuya. Because of this, Byakuya uses any opportunity he has to gloat in front of Kyoko.

"Hey you don't have to be so mean to Kyoko!" Makoto said with a frown on his face.

"Aww he's defending his girlfriend... how cute!" Junko said in a little cutesy voice.

"W-What? W-Why do y-you-" Makoto stuttered.

"Stop lying! Even though you two may not be having any kinky sex, it is obvious that you two are dating!" Junko shouted. "Admit the truth!"

"I-..."

"She's right. We are dating." Kyoko said as she took a sip of her tea.

"K-Kyoko!" 

"What, are you ashamed by the fact that we're dating?!" Kyoko said teasing Makoto.

"W-What n-no... I just... I thought you wouldn't be comfortable letting people know so I-..." Makoto began to ramble as his cheeks turned pink.

Kyoko smiled and pecked Makoto's cheek, giving him a little kiss.

"Aww that's sweet, but I'm fine." Kyoko said smiling. She then noticed everyone was staring at them with their mouths open. Sayaka and Mukuro were especially shocked and Kyoko couldn't help but smirk at them.

"Damn... so you two are really together?" Mondo said.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Hina said smiling. "I want to find a guy like that..."

"Well y'know... I'm always available." Leon said wagging his eyebrows at Hina.

"Eww no." Hina said moving her seat away from Leon.

"Don't you dare touch her Leon." Sakura warned as her muscles flared up.

"N-Noted..."

"Wow so you guys are really dating. Damn... I'm kinda sad you guys aren't doing any kinky shit though." Junko said sighing. "But I mean I should have know... there is no way that someone would ever call Makoto _daddy_."

"I still can't believe you guys really thought that I would call Makoto daddy." Kyoko said while shaking her head.

"Yeah our bad on that." Leon said rubbing his head.

"I knew you guys wouldn't do this explicit stuff like this... and I apologize for doubting." Taka said bowing his head.

"Wait so you guys really don't do any kinky roleplay when having sex?" Hifumi said with disappointment in his eyes.

"Of course they don-"

"Don't be silly... of course we do!" Makoto said as he took a bite of his food.

"What?" Sayaka said as her eyes widened.

"Whenever we have sex, I call her mommy."

At that statement, all the students at the table reacted with shock. Those who had drinks in their mouths spit them out and some even began choking (*cough* Leon *cough*).

Kyoko blushed at the statement and hid her face with her gloves. Makoto just smiled and put his arms around Kyoko.

The silence lasted for a while before it was interrupted by a certain affluent prodigy.

"What the f-fuck?" Byakuya said with his book on the ground and his eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Please like and comment.


End file.
